Como animales
by AlienEmina
Summary: Kuroo se muere por dar un avance en su relación, se esfuerza y por esta misma razón se encuentra frustrado. Todo terminara por solucionarse accidentalmente.


Damas y caballeros. Tengo una noticia de última hora. Yo, Kuroo Tetsuro, el rompe corazones, la persona a la cual se le han declarado un millón de personas pero ninguna tuvo ni la más remota oportunidad, se había enamorado. Que estupidez, pero esa era la situación.

Era una cosa pequeña y molesta de cabello castaño claro, sus ojos eran cafés y tenía una actitud extrovertida y al mismo tiempo preocupada. Todos sabíamos que era indudablemente la madre del grupo, el que nos cuida y nos frene cuando sea necesario.

Pero estaba muy lejos de verlo como una madre o una figura de protección. Lo sabía. Bueno, lo supe cuando ambos íbamos en primer año y me costó terminar por aceptarlo y decidirme. Dos años en verdad. Pero ahora que estaba en tercero me encontraba perdido.

Kenma no me daba ningún consejo útil, más bien, no me daba ningún consejo poniendo como excusa que él no estaba interesado y tampoco había pasado nunca por algo como el amor o que le gustase alguna otra persona. No en el ámbito romántico al menos. Yo lo entendí y deje de insistirle, debía hablar con alguna otra persona de esto. Alguien con quien tuviese confianza.

Y así fue como el imbécil de mi termino en la casa de Bokuto, un ser que tenía experiencia en el amor por mera suerte de haber encontrado alguien como Akaashi. Pero no podía quejarme, era lo único que me quedaba, no podía confiar en alguna persona del resto del equipo porque se dedicarían a molestarme con el asunto y lo más seguro es que Yaku se diese cuenta de inmediato.

Le pedí a Bokuto que invitase a Akaashi. Confiaba en que él si tuviese un verdadero consejo aparte del "solo ve, bésalo y todo se arreglara" que Bokuto me dijo, jamás en la vida haría algo como eso. No si quería evitar que Yaku me diese una de sus famosas patadas que suele recibir siempre Lev.

Por otro lado Akaashi solo me dijo "no tengo idea de que puedes hacer porque no conozco mucho a Yaku-san" bien. Entonces debía ingeniar algo por mí mismo o preguntarle a mi gran amigo de toda la vida. Internet.

Luego de una ardua búsqueda, ver películas románticas y hablar con algunas chicas en internet, las cuales querían algo más conmigo pero deje bastante en claro que ya me gustaba otra persona, llegue a la conclusión de que debía invitarlo a salir, pasar tiempo a solas con él y ser especialmente atento.

La verdad es que tuve que pasar por mucho. Cada vez que intentaba invitar a salir a Yaku, este creía que estaba invitando a todo el equipo y terminábamos todos en algún lugar comiendo. Mis indirectas se las tomaba a broma. Me daban ganas de lanzarme al piso y rodar pasillos completos gritando lo imbécil que era. Pero aun así el me gustaba cada vez más.

Y no olvidemos lo celoso que me ponía cada vez que alguien se le acercara. Sea mujer u hombre. Incluso alguien del equipo. Un día, de lo imbécil que era, fui y se me ocurrió hacerle una escena de celos. En mi defensa no estaba pensando bien, los celos me cegaron y le pedí explicaciones. El me golpeo. La verdad es que apenas me dolió, eso fue lo de menos. Lo peor fue que desde ese minuto me comenzó a ignorar y yo cada día me sentía más imbécil. Me disculpe pero él continuo ignorándome. Ahora sí que quería morir.

Ya no era un secreto para el equipo todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, pero aun así nadie lo comentaba. Yo lo agradecía y estoy seguro de que Yaku también.

Entonces me decidí. Pensé que sería mejor hacer caso al gran y complejo consejo que me dio mi bro, ya que nada funcionaba y lo peor que podía pasar era que Yaku me odiase por el resto de mi vida, si es que ya no lo hace.

Era un día cálido, todo se veía más brillante y orden. Un día excelente para quedar en ridículo y que te odien.

Lo busque con la miraba y lo encontré de inmediato. Estaba en el pasillo hablando con algunos chicos de su clase. Mis celos se hicieron presentes en mi mente y por un minuto se negaron a abandonarme. ¿Por qué ellos podían hablar con él de lo más normal y yo no? ¿Qué debía hacer para que Yaku me viese de la misma forma que yo lo veo?

Vi como uno de los chicos que estaba parado al lado de Yaku se acercó peligrosamente a él. Entonces explote. Kenma, que estaba parado al lado mío, desvió la vista de su consola para mirarme sorprendido, se había dado cuenta de mi cambio repentino y ahora me sentía muy enojado. Aunque, sabía que no debía y tampoco tenía derecho de estarlo.

"solo ve, bésalo y todo se arreglara"

No era momento de enojarse por los celos. Tenía unos labios que me moría por besar y no me importaba que estuviésemos a mitad del pasillo y rodeados de personas.

Me aproxime casi corriendo, Yaku me vio desde lejos como me acercaba y me miraba expectante. En el último minuto dude, pero una imagen del estúpido búho apareció en mi mente y termine por solo hacerlo. Lleve mis dos manos rápidamente hacia su cuello para que estuviese quieto y lo bese. Él no se movió, tampoco se lo estaba permitiendo, sus labios eran suaves, al principio moví los mío rápidamente sobre los de él pero decidí bajar la intensidad, podía asustarlo más de lo que ya lo debía estar haciendo, y después de unos segundos interminables, me devolvió el beso. Una parte de mi sintió que tal vez todo si se arreglaría, pero otra parte sentía que tal vez solo lo estaba empeorando.

Cuando nos separamos, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que este se estaba preparando para golpearme de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, salió corriendo. Me quede un minuto parado ahí, sin hacer el mínimo movimiento. Puede que él me haya devuelto el beso pero eso no arreglo nada. Se repetía en mi mente como el comenzaba a correr todo sonrojado y nervioso. Sonreí. Al menos había logrado que el reaccionara, y al ver ese tipo de reacción, supe que no todo estaba perdido por completo.

Ahora solo debía buscar una forma de hablar con él. Cualquier oportunidad que se me presentase la tomaría pase lo que pase.

Y así fue como pasaron días y días, Yaku me evitaba, oportunidades se presentaron, el problema es que él no me dejaba tomarlas. Más de una vez nos habíamos quedado solos y en cuanto quería tomar la palabra él decidía marcharse o simplemente decirme "no ahora, Kuroo"

Recuerdo que estaba en un receso y en cuanto había salido de mi salón de clase, unas chicas de segundo año se me acercaron, comenzaron a hablar pero yo ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea del tema de la conversación, estaba sumido en mi mundo. De vez en cuando soltaba una risa junto a ellas o asentía poniendo una expresión de suma concentración e interés.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba de la manga y me arrastraba. Lleve mi vista rápidamente y me sorprendí al ver a Yaku, y, aunque no lo parezca, este tenía más fuerza de la que uno se espera que tenga.

Se detuvo por fin en un lugar apartado del patio de la escuela. Yo supuse, y me alegre incluso, que quería hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. Al fin me darían una respuesta y saldría de este mar de incertidumbre en el cual me había metido por mí mismo.

Me debatí en esperar que él dijese algo o empezar yo a hablar.

No me gusta que estés rodeado de chicas, kuroo imbécil – bueno, de todas las cosas que espere que me dijese, esta no estaba en la lista. No me moleste en ocultar mi sorpresa.

Oye – demasiado tarde. Él ya se había ido de nuevo. en esta situación no me queda nada más que sonreír.

El definitivamente me confunde. Y mucho. Primero me ignora y me evita por día, luego me hace una pequeña e improvisada escena de celos para, después, terminar con llamarme idiota y dejarme con más preguntas de las que tenía en un principio.

Volvimos a la antigua costumbre de que me ignorase. Debo decir que ya estaba empezando a pensar que sería mejor dejar todo así y empezar a ignorarnos mutuamente. Dar esto por un tema cerrado y seguir. El hecho de que me haga esperar tanto tiempo lo único que me dice es que no sabe cómo rechazarme porque, si él de verdad quisiese estar conmigo, me habría aceptado de inmediato, es lo lógico. Pero luego estaba su escena de celos de hace unos días y volvía a pensar todo de nuevo. Suspire cansado.

Último intento.

La próxima oportunidad seria mi último intento y si vuelve a salir mal. Entonces dejare de insistir.

Curiosamente ese mismo día se me presento la oportunidad. Había tenido un pequeño percance yendo a dejar algunos materiales a la oficina de un profesor, y por esto, iba tarde a la práctica de la tarde. Estaba casi corriendo hacia los camerinos para cambiarme de ropa lo más rápido posible. Pero, grande fue mi sorpresa al entrar y encontrarme con Yaku. Mi última oportunidad.

Yaku, yo

Ahora no Kuro – me corta de inmediato, me da la espalda y hace ademan de irse, de nuevo. pero esta vez no se lo permito y lo freno tomándolo del brazo, sin aplicar demasiada fuerza. A la mierda todo. Será ahora sí o sí.

¿Cuándo entonces? – mi tono de voz comienza a sonar como si estuviese un poco irritado, pero es porque en realidad si lo estaba, o más bien, me encontraba frustrado.

No lo sé, pero ahora no – el intentaba soltarse. Entonces me vi en la obligación de aplicar más fuerza al agarre, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Ya he esperado mucho. – suspire y decidí soltarlo, no estaba bien que lo forzara de esta forma. Baje considerablemente la voz y me calme – solo dime si tengo una oportunidad o no. te juro que si me dices que no, pues, no pasara nada. todo seguirá como siempre. Pero no continúes ignorándome, teniéndome más tiempo con los nervios de punta y expectante a lo que haces y dejas de hacer.

Silencio. Me pare en frente de él, se veía bastante pequeño e indefenso y mantenía su vista clavada en el piso. Él es orgulloso y verlo de esta forma me deja en claro lo mucho que le afecta que estemos hablando de esto.

¿tengo la oportunidad? No, más bien ¿me darías la oportunidad?

No es tan simple – es que no puedo ver que lo complica. Para mí, que tengo todo ya bastante claro, es muy simple.

¿Qué es lo que te frena tanto?

Se muerde el labio inferior. Por favor no me hagas eso. No ahora, porque, las ganas de morder yo ese labio entre muchos besos que quiero darte no me faltan y estoy a punto de dejar el control de lado y entregarme a los instintos.

No puedo evitar pensar que – lo dice en voz baja pero puedo entender sus palabras, sube la vista de a poco y por fin me mira directo a la cara – seré solo uno más – ya entiendo de que va todo esto. Estúpido Yaku

Sabes muy bien que jamás he estado en una relación. Nunca he hecho nada de esto. Nunca he tomado en serio a nadie, no románticamente.

Lo sé. Pero, también está el equipo. Será raro para ellos.

Yaku, te estas quedando sin excusas. Solo dime un sí o un no – me acerque a él como un depredador, lo arrincone contra unos casilleros y me pegue por completo a él, solo un movimiento haría que, por fin, volviese a besarlo – dímelo

Silencio. Podía ver como aceleraba su respiración pero aun así no tenía la intensión de decir nada, iba a besarlo juro que lo iba a hacer, me acerque y estaba a punto hacerlo, incluso, vi como el abría la boca con la intensión de recibir el beso. Pero me frene de inmediato.

Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, por favor, solo dilo – vamos Yaku, estabas a punto de devolver el beso que te iba a dar.

Kuroo – el frunció el ceño de pronto y termino por hacer el último movimiento que hizo que nos besáramos pero aun así nos separamos de inmediato

Dilo – me volvió a besar – dilo – otro beso. él estaba callándome de esa forma, que cruel – deja el orgullo de lado y dilo, Yaku. Ya ríndete – me volvió a besar.

Pídelo como se debe – maldito orgulloso que me enamora

Yaku se mi novio – me volvió a besar una y otra vez – contéstame o no estaré seguro

Lo seré Kuro, ahora cállate – solté una risa y el paso sus brazos por mi cuello, atrayéndome más a él.

Y desde ese minuto somos novios. Luego de tanto tiempo de sudor y esfuerzo, lo logre y entre como un verdadero campeón al gimnasio, tenía música corriendo en mi mente y por poco no me pongo a bailar allí mismo. Todos se dieron cuenta de mi gran cambio y el hecho de que Yaku viniese detrás de mí, completamente sonrojado, daba a entender que habíamos arreglado toda la situación. Bueno, también daba a entender que habíamos hecho cosas que claramente no pasaron.

Ha pero luego de todo eso que conllevo el primer beso, la declaración oficial y el que aceptase salir conmigo. No tuvimos un contacto mayor. Y creo que eso me tiene más que angustiado, preocupado e irritable. Cada vez que estamos en los camerinos, en algún salón solos o incluso en mi cuarto, aprovecho la oportunidad y me lanzo casi a devorarlo, el me devuelve los besos e intenta seguirme el ritmo pero en cuanto estoy por llevar esto al siguiente gran y esperado paso, el me frena cruelmente y me deja ahí. Con una enorme erección en los pantalones, lo cual déjenme aclarar, es algo sumamente doloroso. Yo le digo que lo entiendo y que esperare lo necesario, le beso la frente e intento huir al baño para arreglármelas solo.

Sé que esto tampoco le agrada a él. Lo veo en su expresión. Pero no sé qué debería hacer yo también. Ya que al parecer a él le desagradaba tanto el contacto físico conmigo, la única opción que veía era que este se volviese completamente nulo. Porque me después de todo lo que pase para que el captase que lo quería como más que un amigo, me negaba a dejarlo ir como si nada.

Así fue como decidí que no volvería a besarlo ni iniciar nada por el estilo. Sé que sería una completa tortura con una potencia sexual como era Yaku porque, por favor, con solo ver su trasero hacia que me picasen las manos y emocionase, lo peor de todo es que me hacía reaccionar de esta forma sin siquiera percatarse o ser su intención.

El día en que sea su intención será mi muerte segura. Aunque, morir de sobredosis de Yaku sería un sueño para mí, o el paraíso.

Él se había dado percatado de mi repentino cambio, no había que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta ya que yo era del tipo en que aprovechaba hasta la más mínima oportunidad pero ahora si siquiera lo buscaba para darle un inocente beso.

Había pasado ya una semana de infierno. Una semana sin tocar esa piel suave y esos deliciosos labios. Yo caminaba casi como un muerto por los pasillos y apenas me di cuenta cuando choque con una pequeña chica. Bastante pequeña cabe decir, sabía que ella iba a caer, y lo que menos quería era matar a alguien en los pasillo, asique, haciendo acopio de todo mi entrenamiento, alcance a tomarla de su cintura con una mano. Salvada.

Escuche como algunos chicos atrás mío gritaban "buena atrapada" yo me reí, La chica me miraba con sorpresa y soltó una risa nerviosa después. Pero me puse serio de nuevo al recordar a Yaku, a él no le gustaría esta escena. Debía separarme rápidamente.

Demonios si yaku me ve tocando así a alguien, aunque sea por un accidente, aquí correrá sangre, para ser más específico, la mía. Él es bastante posesivo y celoso, a mí me gusta que me haga sus escenas de celo, pero, lo que no me gusta es ver su cara de enojo incontrolable, como la que está poniendo ahora mientras me ve desde el otro extremo del pasillo, casi puedo ver salir llamas de sus ojos.

Levanto de inmediato a la chica que esta entre mis brazos, me disculpó, ella esta sonrojada y nerviosa, me dice algo pero yo no presto atención. Estoy mucho más concentrado en la muerte inminente que se acerca por el pasillo a paso lento.

Moriré. Lo sé. Ha llegado mi hora. Y lo peor de todo es que moriré virgen. Patético. Realmente patético, apostaría que hasta el pequeño número diez de Karasuno tiene una vida sexual más activa que la mía.

Yaku llega a mi lado y me regala una sonrisa. Mierda.

Kuroo – mierda está usando ese tono que hace que me den escalofríos – luego de clases iré a tu casa – doble mierda.

S-si – apenas si pude contestarle.

Él se fue de inmediato y me dejo en el pasillo. La chica que había salvado presencio todo, note que me miraba con una expresión de lastima. Ella sabía que me había metido en problemas, yo intente tranquilizarla dándole una de mis sonrisas para luego huir a mi salón.

Habían terminado las clases y el entrenamiento. Cuando quiero que las horas pasen lentamente estas hacen todo lo contrario. Solté una maldición. Vi como Yaku me esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, él estaba actuando normal. Incluso, en cuanto me vio me dio otra sonrisa, aunque, esta era más discreta.

Caminamos juntos hasta mi casa, en la cual, no había nadie a excepción de nosotros, sería perfecto para dar el esperado paso, o para que el me matase de forma lenta y dolorosa. Y analizando la situación y lo que paso hace unas horas, lo más seguro era que se cumpliese la segunda opción.

Él comenzó a subir de inmediato hacia mi cuarto, yo iba a ir a la cocina pero sentí como él me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba para que lo siguiese. Tenía prisa para terminar con mi vida al parecer.

Cada escalón que subía era como si estuviese de camino a la guillotina. El soltó mi mano, sabía que lo seguía desde cerca. No pude evitar pasar mis ojos desde su espalda hasta sus caderas y terminar viéndole el trasero irremediablemente. Al subir las escaleras me permitía verlo de un mejor ángulo y ya que moriré de todas formas, es mejor aprovechar esta última gloriosa vista.

Hasta que llegamos a la cima. Él se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta que era de mi cuarto. Continuaba siguiéndolo de cerca. Entramos y sentí como cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas. Me gire esperando lo peor pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como se me lanzaba encima y me besaba. Me empujo hasta la cama, donde caí y quede acostado en esta, él se recostó arriba mío y continuo besándome.

Mentiría si dijese que eso no me había sorprendido. Incluso, me costó volver en sí y responder el beso, lleve ambos manos a su cintura y lo acaricie bajo la camisa. El cortó el beso y se separó un poco.

Puedes tocar con suma libertad a una extraña en el pasillo. Pero te alejas de mí y me evitas durante toda la semana – dijo. Volvió a besarme - inaceptable.

Y no dije nada porque en parte era verdad lo que él decía.

Esta vez fui yo el que lo volvió a besar, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad por nada del mundo, recorrí su boca con mi lengua, sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo bese, el soltaba suspiros y me dejaba continuar. Lleve una de mis manos a los botones de su camisa y comencé a desabrocharla lentamente, acariciando su piel bajo esta.

Tenerlo acostado arriba de mi había hecho que reaccionara y, junto con sus besos que estaban muy alejados de la inocencia, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que mi amigo en mis pantalones comenzara a gritarme por atención. Y cuando Yaku me regalo un beso que me quito el aliento, terminándolo con lamerme el labio inferior y morderlo. Mande todo mi control a un lugar lejano.

Rodamos sobre la cama y termine yo sobre él. Me acomode entre sus piernas, comencé a lamer y besar su pecho, pasando a su cuello, sus labios y volver a bajar hasta su abdomen. Todo esto con la sonrisa más ladina que pude hacer. Veía con suma atención a Yaku, el cual, estaba sonrojado y jadeante. Desabroche sus pantalones y se los quite rápidamente, el me ayudo arqueando la espalda. Me fije con suma atención en su ropa interior y lo que sobresalía de allí.

Me acerque lentamente y lamí sobre su ropa interior, la cual, ya estaba húmeda. Vi como él se percató de lo que hacía y se sentaba en la cama con la intención de frenarme. Yo le regale un beso en los labios, antes de que decidiera que era suficiente por hoy, lo bese hasta que sentí como se relajaba. Luego el comenzó a desabrochar mis camisa rápidamente, con desesperación, más de una vez soltó una risa al verse algo complicado con los condenados botones, yo me reí y lo ayude. El temblaba un poco, supe que era porque estaba nervioso.

Me quite la camisa, deje que Yaku me examinara, incluso paso sus manos pequeñas por todo mi torso, y volvimos a besarnos. El llevo una de sus manos a mi cabello y tiro de él, su otra mano la mantuvo en mi espalda, se recostó en la cama y me arrastro con él.

Lleve mi mano hasta su ropa interior y la cole bajo esta, acaricie su erección, él se tensó y relajo rápidamente, me alegraba de que él no se reprimiera sus gemidos porque en este minuto estaba formando la sinfonía más sexy que he escuchado en mi vida. Me preocupe de masajear bien ahí abajo, comencé a besar su cuello y lo mordí numerosas veces, baje hasta su pecho, luego su abdomen, termine por retirar su ropa interior y bese toda la zona de su ingle. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más altos, jadeaba y soltaba suspiros. A veces, decía mi nombre entre estos, esa era mi parte favorita.

Separe sus piernas y mordí la zona interior de sus muslos, subí lentamente y lamí su erección, me preocupe de mantener el contacto visual en esto último y la expresión orgásmica que me regalo fue simplemente estupenda.

Me fije con especial atención en todo su cuerpo, tenía múltiples manchas de diferentes tonalidades moradas en varias partes de su cuerpo, uno de los resultados de ser un libero.

Acerque tres dedos de mi mano a su cara. El comprendió de inmediato lo que quería que hiciese. Saco la lengua y la acerco a estos, lamio lentamente e hizo círculos con su lengua alrededor de estos, elevo una de sus manos y sujeto la mía desde la muñeca, de seguro con la intensión de que no alejara esta.

¿no quieres lamer de esa forma otra cosa mejor? – mi voz ya estaba bastante grave, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a esta escena.

Mmm – se separó de mis dedos, uso primero su mirada de inocencia y ahora una sonrisa de lado que me dejo sorprendido – veremos cómo te portas primero.

Seré el chico más bueno de la tierra de ahora en adelante si eso hace que Yaku me complazca y actué más de esta forma.

Yaku se volvió a recostar y elevo un poco las caderas, claramente estaba igual de ansioso que yo. Lleve mis dedos hasta su entrada y la acaricie, luego metí el primer dedo. Él soltó un quejido, sabía que esto en un principio sería sumamente incómodo y doloroso para él, espere unos minutos acariciando su cabello y besando su frente, comencé a moverlos lentamente hacia adentro y afuera. No espere mucho para comenzar con el segundo, el soltó otro gemido más alto que el anterior.

Comencé a besar su abdomen y baje hasta su erección, lamí la punta haciendo formas circulares con la lengua, no detuve mis movimientos con mis dedos en su entrada, metí toda su erección en mi boca, sonreí internamente al sentir el jadeo ahogado de Yaku, comencé a moverme rápidamente.

Decidí que ya era hora de agregar un dedo más ahí abajo, y cuando lo hice sentí como Yaku jalaba de mi cabello y abría mas sus piernas, moví mis dedos rápidamente, los sacaba, volvía a meter e intentaba expandir lo que más podía. Por otro lado, continuaba haciendo movimientos con mi boca que simulaban a embestidas. Sabía que si continuaba con tanta estimulación al mismo tiempo él no duraría mucho.

No me sorprendió cuando sentí como Yaku comenzaba a mover las caderas buscando más profundidad. Y cuando sentí que en mi boca ya había rastros de pre semen, supe que ya estaba listo. No deje que se viniera y creo que eso lo hizo enojar. Lo mire a la cara, estaba sonrojado, sus ojos llorosos, su respiración era irregular y el ceño fruncido, él no quiere que pare.

Saque mis dedos de su entrada, posicione mi erección en esta, me acerque más a él y puse un codo a cada lado de su cabeza, esto aseguraría que pudiese ver cada mínima expresión que haga. Él se abrazó a mí poniendo ambas manos en mi espalda. Entonces comencé a entrar lentamente, una sensación de calidez me inundo de inmediato y me hizo contener la respiración, estaba aún muy apretado y, además, Yaku lanzo un gemido que rondaba el placer y el dolor, debía tener mucho control para poder resistirme a penetrarlo fuertemente de inmediato.

Repartí un millón de besos en su cara, esperando a que él se acostumbrase a mi intromisión, podía ver algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, las seque con una mano y luego bese el lugar. De la cintura para abajo no quería hacer el más mínimo movimiento. No hasta que Yaku me lo indicara.

Y al final si lo hizo, me murmuro un celestial "muévete" en voz baja, yo sonreí, me lamí los labios, le regale un beso y comencé a moverme. Primero lento, comenzaba a salir de su interior pausadamente y luego entraba de golpe. Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba del ruido que estábamos haciendo y el continuo sonido del respaldo de la cama contra la pared lo único que hacía era motivarme a más.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que comenzara a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, parecía que cada vez podía llegar más adentro. Yaku abrazo mi cintura con sus piernas, evitando que me separar un centímetro de él. Gemía en mi oído y rasguñaba mi espalda. Yo, por otro lado deje de frenarme hace mucho, mordí incontables veces su cuello, algunas mordeduras eran más profundas que otras y sin lugar a dudas dejarían una herida que tardaría en sanar.

Me separe, salí de su interior y note como él iba a comenzar a protestar, tome sus piernas y lo gire en la cama, él es bastante liviano así que hacer esto no me llevo ningún esfuerzo. Tome sus caderas con ambas manos y las eleve, dejando que el apoyara su peso en su pecho y rodillas contra el colchón. Bese y recorrí su espalda con la lengua mientras comenzaba a entrar de nuevo, no me preocupe en comenzar de forma lenta de nuevo, deje de lado la delicadeza hace mucho y mis embestidas eran rápidas y, por la reacciones y gemidos que soltaba Yaku, certeras.

Veía como yaku extendía sus brazos por la cama y con sus manos apretaba las sabanas. De vez en cuando giraba su rostro y me miraba por sobre su hombro, gemía incontrolablemente, al igual que yo. Lleve una de mis manos a su trasero y lo apreté, lo masajee y termine por darle una palmada, practicar vóley te hace tener un trasero de verdad irresistible. Él al sentir esto gimió más alto, elevo más las caderas y sentí como me apretaba más en su interior. Repetí la acción numerosas veces y cerré los ojos, preso del placer, sentí como Yaku se levantaba y pegaba su espalda a mi pecho, besaba mi cuello y con una mano acariciaba mi cabello. Deje una de mis manos en su cadera, para no perder el ritmo de las embestidas, y la otra mano la deje viajar por su abdomen hasta su erección que gritaba por atención. Comenzó a frotarse contra mí y movía todo su cuerpo buscando más contacto.

Hasta que él se alejó de mí. Ahora era yo el que comenzaría a protestar, de verdad me había gustado como estábamos hace poco, pero al ver la expresión y los ojos que detonaban placer y deseo puro de Yaku, decidí solo mirarlo. "recuéstate" su voz sonó jadeante.

Obedecí y me recosté en la cama, todo esto con una clara sonrisa de felicidad en mi cara, si va hacer lo que yo pienso que hará, entonces le diré adiós a lo que me queda de cordura. Vi cómo se movía lentamente y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí, comenzó a mover las caderas frotando nuestras erecciones, adiós cordura. De seguro el esperaba que comenzase a rogar y a pedirle por favor que comenzase, y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Pero lo hizo sin que yo se lo pidiese, acomodo mi erección en su entrada y comenzó a bajar lentamente, haciéndome entrar de nuevo, se apoyó con sus manos en mí, yo puse mis manos en su cintura y arquee mi espalda al sentir de nuevo ese calor envolverme.

No espero ni siquiera un segundo para comenzar a subir y bajar rápidamente, ahora podía decir claramente que era él el que dirigía lo que estaba pasando, yo me limitaba a estar ahí acostado gimiendo y grabando mentalmente todo esto. Me miraba fijamente, jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre casi con descaro. Escuchaba incontables sonidos húmedos proveniente de los dos. Entonces sentí el característico cosquilleo que me dejaba en claro que me vendría próximamente. Acelere las embestidas y continúe masajeando la erección de Yaku.

Y termine por venirme dentro suyo llamándolo numerosas veces. Sentí como si fuese elevado hasta el cielo y flotara, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía preso del infierno. Yaku se viene después, me apretó dentro de él y sentí como temblaba sobre mí. Mi nombre salió de su boca de una forma tan erótica que sentí que este podía llegar a tener un nuevo significado.

Me senté en la cama con Yaku aun sobre mí y lo abrace. Sentía que estaba comenzando a bajar del cielo, él me devolvió el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro regalándome pequeños besos allí. Me separe de él, puse cada mano en una de sus mejillas y lo bese.

Ambos sabíamos que esto aún no terminaba. Y comenzamos de nuevo.

Luego de algunas rondas me lance a la cama completamente agotado. Habíamos pasado ya la mayoría de la tarde como animales sobre la cama. Yaku se lanzó a mi lado, lo mire, tenía los ojos cerrados y se concentraba en normalizar su respiración.

Siento que si hago una ronda más terminare por expulsar arena o aire – dije sinceramente.

Eres un exagerado – el soltó una carcajada.

¿acaso tú puedes más? – claramente él también estaba agotado.

Claro que sí, iré a buscar agua, cuando vuelva te quiero listo – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, se ponía mi camisa y salía del cuarto, me preocupe de memorizar bien esa imagen de Yaku en mi camisa.

Sí, señor – dije lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara.

Definitivamente satisfacer a Yaku es todo un reto.

Ya era de noche. Estaba seguro de que mis padres llegarían dentro de poco, así que ya estábamos vistiéndonos. Yo iría a dejar a Yaku hasta su casa. Aunque, notaba que luego de lo sucedido en la tarde, él no podría moverse con tanta libertad como le gustaría.

¿Seguro de que puedes caminar? Puedo llevarte en mi espalda si quieres, aunque, preferiría llevarte como una princesa hasta tu casa – y era verdad, preferiría llevarlo como mi princesa y ver como reaccionaba.

Iré caminando – me dijo cortante, sin darme una oportunidad de negociar.

No tienes que ser orgulloso – le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas mientras me abrochaba los pantalones.

Ordenamos mi pieza como si nada hubiese sucedido allí, bajamos las escaleras y salimos de mi casa, vimos a Kenma que salía también de la suya, la cual, estaba justo al lado de la mía. Nos miró a ambos con una expresión que variaba entre el odio profundo y el asco. Yaku me miro interrogante, yo alce los hombros en señal de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le pasaba.

¿Qué pasa Kenma? – pregunto Yaku. Podía notar ya su tono de preocupación.

Hacen tanto ruido como dos gatos en celo arriba de un techo – dijo Kenma. Y se fue como si nada, de seguro iría a comprar algún postre o algo por el estilo.

Mire a Yaku que estaba como estatua de pie al lado mío. "como dos gatos en celo", había sido una buena comparación. Me inclino y acerque mis labios al oído de él e hice mi mejor imitación del maullido de un gato para terminar por morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Al parecer mi imitación fue bastante buena porque ahora Yaku estaba completamente rojo e intentaba golpearme.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
